


Star-less

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas sleep back to back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-less

**Author's Note:**

> There's no dialogue. This is really short. My Instagram is @90newt and my Twitter is @girlalwtmighty . Just in case you want to follow me. xx<
> 
> COPYRIGHT ® TC  
> DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE! EVEN AFTER IT'S BEEN ORPHANED, DO NOT REPOST ELSEWHERE. PLEASE CONTACT ME AT MY TWITTER BOYJEONGCHEOL IF YOU SEE THIS POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES.

The doors were closed, Gladers were hustling about to get to their sleeping campsites, and even though there was no actual Sun nor moon visible from the Glade, the sky was becoming an inky colour. A star-less night with warm air. Chuck was probably waiting for Thomas at their camp area, probably glancing around, his natural flushed cheeks becoming even more flushed.

But Thomas wanted to be alone.

He was stressed. The girl had come up from the box and everyone was suspicious of Thomas because the dumb girl had gasped his name. Not to mention her voice, in his head, which scared him shitless. But she wasn't talking to him anymore, and he was grateful. He was stressed and tired. He went to the tree.

When he got to his tree, 70 feet away from the closest campsite, he was surprised to see a woolen blanket crumpled at the bottom of the bloody tree. Someone playing Glade-mother. Thomas glanced around warily, expecting so see a retreating shadow of a boy, but instead seeing flames on torches in the distance.

Thomas sat down, putting the scratchy - but warm - wool blanket over his lap, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back until he was comfortable. He drifted to sleep slowly.

**

When Thomas heard a twig snap, his eyes shot open and his instincts were bleary and so was his vision, but he knew he was ready to book it if a boy decided to come slice him up while he was sleeping. But the person who stepped on the twig was nowhere near intimidating. It was Newt.

At least, Thomas hoped it was Newt. The shillouette was shaped just like Newt, so Thomas exhaled in relief. Newt wouldn't hurt him. He hoped.

Newt giggled - actually giggled - and came closer. When the tip of Newt's left shoe was pressed against Thomas's right foot sole, Newt dropped to the ground beside him. Laying down on the scratchy foliage, his head resting on a root of the tree. Thomas was confused. What was he doing here? Newt chuckled, before turning his back on Thomas and.curling in a fetal position and Thomas felt guilty.

Reluctantly moving to lay down beside Newt, Thomas threw some of his blanket on Newt before turning his back from Newt also.

Back to back, under a tree on a star-less night, two boys fell back to sleep.


End file.
